Cinderella: Gundam Wing Style!
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: The story of cinderella worked into the Gundam Wing Universe. If you're expecting an AU fic with Relena as Cinderella then you're DEAD WRONG! : Pairing: 1xR!


Hi, Tetsu Deinonychus is the name. This was the first Fan fiction I've written. I wrote it a few years ago, so don't expect a masterpiece but it should be a cute enough ficlet.

It's a Gundam Wing version of Cinderella. It's just a tad AU, but not much.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Anyone who thinks I do is a candidate for a brain scan.  
I'm not making ANY money from this. It's just something us otaku do for fun.

Title: Cinderella: Gundam Wing Style.

Author: Tetsu Deinonychus

Category: Fairy tale parody

Pairings: 1+R

Rating: PG.

Warnings: Slight AU, Humor, Het, Sap, first Fan-fic, I'm a 1+R fan (sorry yaoi-obsessed fan-girls)

Spoilers: Yes

Notes: Most of this story takes place just before the episode "And It's Name is Epyon" Hence the spoiler warning.

Once upon a time, There was a peaceful kingdom. The Cinq Kingdom to be exact, the most peaceful kingdom of all. Peace was a way of life! In fact there was even a school that taught pacifism. The Headmistress was none other than the Cinq Kingdom's ruler herself Princess Relena!

But one day, two solders who sought refuge from the war entered the Cinq Kingdom. These solders names were Heero and Quatre (but I shouldn't have to tell you people that :) ). Relena was thrilled to have Heero, Because, (as any GW fan knows) Relena loved Heero very deeply. In order to celebrate his arrival, Relena hosted a Masquerade Ball. The entire population of the Cinq Kingdom was invited, including Heero.

"I'm sorry Relena, I can't go", answered Heero in his normal monotone voice.

"But why?",asked a tearful Relena.

"It's none of your concern!", replied Heero as he quickly walked away from view, leaving Relena crying.

Later, in the computer room of the secret "Royal Guard" headquarters, Heero thought to himself, "Why did I do that? I really did want to go, and I hate to break Relena's heart!".

The truth was Heero really did love Relena, but had no idea how to express it. He was trained for war not love. He was never prepared for this. He decided to focus on his mission in order to take his mind off the subject. He hacked into Romefeller's database.

"Hmn, they're attacking Luxembourg tomorrow. They must be going after Treize. Well, if the enemy of my enemy is my friend then I better go help the Treize-faction save him. No time for parties after all.", Heero reasoned.

Meanwhile, Relena had collected her thoughts and emotions. "Maybe I should just give-up on him.", She thought to herself, "I barely know him anyway, and He's shown no interest in me. The ball is in two hours. Maybe I should just find some nice new boy at the ball.". Relena sighed and started preparations for the party.

At that time Heero was making adjustments on the Wing-Gundam for tomorrow's battle, the masquerade ball still lingering in his mind, when finally he shouted, "DAMMIT! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE "PERFECT SOLDER" WOULD IT BE SO BAD IF JUST ONCE I ACTED NORMAL!". Heero kicked his Gundam hard!

"Heero!", said an image of Dr. J on Wing-Gundam's computer screen. "This is part of a series of recordings added to your Gundam's computer screen in case you need guidance.This is set to activate on the phrase '_WOULD IT BE SO BAD IF JUST ONCE I ACTED NORMAL!_' I'm assuming you have been invited to some social occasion.", the image continued.

Heero was stunned. This was just too weird.

"Your orders are to blend in... so don't be afraid to go, and enjoy it.", Dr. J went on.

"I'd need a costume.", added Heero.

The recording changed to one of Dr. J saying "There is a disguise kit in your Gundam. To open, enter the password "Bippity Boppity Boo" into the computer.", the image said. Heero was confused.

"That was oddly specific for a recording", Heero thought as he entered the odd password into Wing-Gundam's onboard computer.

A secret compartment opened-up and inside was a suitcase. In the suitcase was a plethora of different garments. After opening the suitcase his eyes immediately went to a suit of real Samurai Armor. "Hmm... A samurai costume would be fitting for one who lives the way of the warrior.", he decided.

And so, Heero donned the armor complete with a helmet that concealed his face and a sword that would make Wu-fei envious. But when it came to footwear Heero couldn't find anything until he came across a pair of Gundanium combat-shoes. "I remember these from my training, they're custom made to fit my feet. So nobody else can wear them.", remembered Heero.

Just before he left, he remembered his mission and set his alarm watch for midnight. "I'll return before 12:00, that should give me enough time to prepare for tomorrow", he thought.

Later, at the ball, Relena was bored. "So much for meeting a new guy", she said to no one in particular.

But just then a handsome man in samurai gear caught her eye. She approached him, and asked him to dance. As they danced they talked. With his identity hidden Heero felt much less inhibited and was able to open up his feelings to her. "Yes, this is the one", thought Relena as she got to know the boy she was dancing with. Everything but his name.

Hours flew by, but then Heero's watch beeped. "I'm sorry, but I must leave.", said Heero abruptly.

"So soon? Can't you at least tell me your name? Where are you going?", Relena asked in a daze.

But ignoring her line of questioning Heero was already out the door. In his haste he failed to notice one of his Gundanium shoes falling off on the stairs.

With tears in her eyes Relena picked up the shoe.

"He's gone", she thought sadly until she noticed that it was a custom-fit shoe. "Pargan!", she called.

Pargan (Relena's faithful butler) appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "You called, Miss Relena?", asked Pargan.

"Yes, tomorrow we find the boy who fits this shoe!", Relena said with determination.

The next day, Heero was in Luxembourg (spoiler alert), and Relena was looking all over the kingdom for the boy from the party, but nobody fit the shoe. "It's hopeless!", she said at last.

That night, once she heard that Heero had returned from Luxembourg (with a new Gundam no less), she went to the hanger to greet him. She did not realize she was still carrying the shoe.

"Isn't that my custom combat shoe", exclaimed Heero without thinking.

"It's your shoe?!, Try it on!", Relena insisted.

Heero tried on the shoe. It fit!

"Heero that samurai at the party was YOU?!", Relena asked excitedly.

Heero said nothing. He merely blushed and ran away. Relena looked at him run and smiled. Now she knew he was the one. And she also knew that when the war ends she will make him hers and maybe then they can live "Happily Ever After".

THE END

So, what do you think? I know the Dr. J recording and Gundanium Shoes were sort-of "tacked on" but something had to play the parts of the "fairy Godmother" and the "Glass Slippers," and I wanted to keep the AU stuff to a minimum. Keep in mind I wrote this a few years ago, so it's probably not as good as my other fics.


End file.
